


Fives

by Melifair



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Frozen - Fandom, The Hobbit (2012), The Losers (2010)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, 5 sentence ficlets, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Language, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Sexual Content, Tony is Darcy's Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some five sentence ficlets from a five sentences writing prompt challenge on tumblr :)</p><p>Steve x Darcy chapters are: 4, 8, 12, 13, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen/Natasha: juggling, vodka, purple

Damn, this woman was a fox - red hair, gorgeous face, and her body...she had it all. 

She cast him an amused glance, eyebrow raised, as the bartender poured her another shot of vodka...and he figured, she'd had a few in her already, so he could absolutely own this. 

With that boost of confidence, he grabbed a few more empty shot glasses from behind the counter, and juggled them, as he made his was over to her side of the counter.

"Couldn't help but notice you appreciating the view."

She laughed then, a sort of scoff, and he could tell then that there was more to her than just being a hot chick, "I have a thing for men in purple."


	2. Darcy/Jensen: chocolate, clock, bump

Jake was anxious...well, more so than usual...twitching his leg, glancing at the clock on the wall far too often, and he kept making random comments to distract himself.

"Goddammit...what's taking so long?"

She sighed after taking another bite of her chocolate bar, looked over at him, and gave him her best 'you're totally part of the reason we're here' glare. 

He met her glare with an apologetic expression, and rubbed at his neck, "Sorry, babe." 

And she would have rolled her eyes at the endearing bastard...but she gasped instead, caught off guard by the very noticeable bump from inside her rounded belly.


	3. Kíli/Tauriel: lembas, compete, boat

She was staring at him - mischief in her bright eyes, and her freckled nose crinkled as she quirked a lip into a smug grin. 

It was her idea - a contest to see who could stand astride the boat with either foot on either lip - and there was no doubt that she would win, what with her being all graceful. 

But that face...he could not say no to a challenge from that lovely and devilish face, but blast it if he wouldn't challenge back.

"Alright! But if I win, I want a better prize than that bread of yours!"

Her grin was wide as she answered, "I believe that can be arranged."


	4. Steve/Darcy: rough, literal, dynamics

When they had sex, it was always wonderful, and passionate, and fuck...she loved it when he would grab her ass and thrust, hitting just the right spot to make her whole body spasm with unrestrained need. 

But damn, sometimes she just wanted him to fuck her - for him to literally let go and be rough. 

Not to say that she didn't love how they made love, because she honestly cannot remember anyone ever getting her as wound up as Steve could. 

Her wanting him to be rough wasn't all about her either (though she couldn't deny that part of it was) when she really just wanted him to go for it, without fear of hurting her - because she wanted him to feel as amazing as he made her feel. 

So she grabbed his ass this time, urging him on, demanding him to let go and go harder.


	5. Wan/Raava: full moon

Wan hadn't counted the days or weeks that had passed since the lion turtle granted him waterbending, though it had been long enough that he had already become pretty skilled with Raava's help, even though he was still far from mastering the element - still, there were challenges met along the way that greatly distinguished and governed the manipulation of water - challenges that he'd not encountered in his experience with fire or air, challenges affected by the moon and tides. 

The full moon was an especially troublesome and on more than one occasion he lost control, particularly when he forgot himself and put a little too much force into the bending - force that was meant for firebending - so much so, that Raava had to intercede before he hurt himself or someone else. 

In the time leading up to the next full moon, Raava had encouraged him to meditate, to find the flow within himself and extend it beyond himself into his bending, and it was helpful - over the course of time he was able to match his pulse to the tides from which arose very unexpected reactions. The moon's cycle only made it stronger - made the rhythm course pleasurably through his core, but it was a constant ebb that surged without release, and soon enough he could feel his body begin to tense, holding back a flood of sensation just barely contained. 

Later, when he was able to come back to his senses, he could only guess that it was Raava's fluid warmth that soothed his overspent muscles - a fact only confirmed in shared knowledge when their souls united.


	6. Kristoff/Anna: book, reading

The ball was, to put it bluntly, exhausting - there were far too many people, and while Anna was perfectly charming even in her awkwardness, Kristoff didn't have the same luxury, coming across more weird in his own awkwardness - so the minute she'd been swept away into some elaborate conversation for which he had nothing to contribute, he snuck away to find somewhere quiet...and most importantly with less people. 

His original idea was to visit Sven in the paddock near the stables, but somehow he made several wrong turns along the way in a semi-panicked effort to avoid castle staff that might question his whereabouts - which is how he ended up in the library, having narrowly ducked in just in time to avoid a team of guards. He also didn't mean to get distracted by some ridiculously titled romance novel that was left out in the open to only end up spending the rest of the evening actually reading it, but curiosity and the surprisingly raunchy prose got the better of him and before long he was halfway through damn thing.

He was so engrossed in the dirty literature (regardless of its accuracy), that he didn't notice he was no longer alone...until an unmistakably familiar, warm giggle over his shoulder startled his attention away and when he tried to muster together some kind of believable excuse, he was silenced as the book was pulled from his fingers and tossed aside.

"Want to know how it ends..." Anna teased as she straddled him with a sly, knowing grin, and as she leaned in to kiss him, he teased back against her lips, "if you remind me how it started."


	7. Steve/Maria: this was a bad idea

The whole thing was a bad idea from the start - not that she had much of a say in the matter, seeing as how the decision was Council made and Commander Fury hadn't yet deemed it a 'stupid ass' one, despite the fact that it clearly was. Surely there were other available female agents that could play the part far better than she ever could, especially since she was better suited to protocol, not improvisation. 

"Hmm, I should partner with you more often," Captain Rogers murmured lowly with a slight but charming and boyish grin that she found oddly unnerving, so she looked away towards the guest relations agent behind the desk nervously fiddling with his computer, no doubt upgrading their reservation. 

Though she's had her suspicions, it wasn't until the next morning that Maria had her confirmation that this was the worst possible idea concocted by SHIELD higher-ups...and yet, she couldn't take her eyes of its wet, naked glory.


	8. Steve/Darcy: blanket hog

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Darcy exclaimed rather melodramatically as she shuffled into the motel room, though Steve didn’t have the chance to see what could’ve elicited such a reaction because he was still dragging in equipment and making sure all the locks and seals on the door worked - but when he did finally make his way fully into the nondescript room, he found the source of Darcy’s consternation, and her sitting on it with a sour look on her face, "there were supposed to be two beds."

She was immediately on the phone calling to inquire about whatever mix-up had occurred, so Steve just stood there with his arms full - there wasn’t much point in putting things down if they’d just have to move again - but by Darcy’s tone and her colorful one-sided conversation with the front desk, and especially after she cursed loudly and slammed down the receiver, it quickly became very clear that they wouldn’t be moving anywhere that night. 

"I uh…I’ll sleep on the floor," Darcy grumbled as she grabbed a pillow and the spare blanket from the end of the double bed that was roomy enough to fit the both of them - and while he knew she made the offer to avoid any awkwardness, he just couldn’t have it on his conscious to let her sleep on the hard floor - he also clearly wasn’t thinking with the rational part of his brain as he watched her, unable to look away when she bent low revealing more of her ample cleavage, because instead of offering to take the floor himself, the next fateful words that escaped his mouth were, "we can share." 

She paused in that next moment, and looked up towards him with eyebrows raised in an expression of mixed surprise and skepticism, before taking a nervous breath, “are you sure…I…don’t share very well.”

He insisted though, and wouldn’t take no for an answer - and the next morning, he found out exactly what she meant by her claim that she didn’t share well when he woke up blanket-less next to a cocoon of Darcy.


	9. Steve/Bucky: cooking

Steve is in the kitchen by the time Bucky returns from his morning run - a habit he convinced him to take up to help his mind focus everyday - and the smell of eggs, bacon, and everything a rich decadent breakfast should be hits his senses hard, forcing a low grumble from his belly. 

He's already moving closer, mouth watering at the smell, to lean silently against the counter behind Steve. He smirks, watching as Steve, showered from his own earlier morning run and still only half dressed, drops a piece of crispy bacon on the floor and without even a second thought, picks it up and munches it down. 

"Smells amazing," Bucky states simply, moving to stand even closer, his amusement piqued as Steve jumps slightly and turns his attention to him, before turning back to the food with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. 

"Yeah, well you sure don't," Steve crinkles his nose and counters playfully, a smirk playing at his own lips as he elbows Bucky's reaching arm away from the food, "go hit the shower, jerk."


	10. Steve/Darcy/Bucky: Dodgeball

Steve was already sprawled across the couch with Darcy draped over him when Bucky shut and locked the door to their apartment after a long mission and debrief with Natasha and Sam - it was an easy enough assignment and mostly tedious and they'd ultimately convinced him that he could use his strength and ability to stick it to HYDRA, that he could do good with what he'd been given...and keep those he loved safe. Even though he did have latent reservations about going in the field and getting his hands dirty again, just one look at the couch to see Steve as he lazily traced circles under the back of Darcy's shirt, and Bucky knew it was worth it. 

He shucked off his jacket and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and then shuffled towards the two on the couch, slumping down in the spot where Steve automatically moved his feet just long enough for Bucky to sit before resting them again on his lap. He raised a brow at the TV when Darcy laughed absentmindedly smoothing his hand over the back of her slightly prickly calf, "What the hell are you watching..." 

They both spoke at the same time and he was able to make out the phrases 'Dodgeball' from Darcy and 'nothing I picked' from Steve and he shook his head in amusement as he settled himself more comfortably and dozed off after a few swigs of his beer - completely worth it.


	11. Steve/Darcy/Bucky: Tony (Darcy's father) discovers her relationship with the super soldiers

Tony wasn't exactly thrilled when he learned about his daughter's secret relationship with the Capsicle, and he was even less thrilled when he noticed good ol' Cap (a term which he uses loosely nowadays) was actually spending the night with Darcy...on a regular basis - but she was genuinely happy with him, so he begrudgingly accepted it for what it was...until he witnessed her sneaking out of the recently rehabbed Barnes' quarters.

At first he thought maybe she and Steve had split up and she was hooking up with the man's best friend to get back at him - honestly, it wasn't exactly a foreign concept to him, except...Darcy wasn't that kind of person, no matter how big her talk was. So, barely even a day later, Tony was understandably confused when Darcy and Steve seemed to be perfectly fine and obviously still very much involved - surely his daughter wasn't actively cheating on the Captain America. 

After that, Jarvis - being the intuitive artificial bastard he was - started monitoring his daughter's habits and informing him as to which genetically altered soldier she was cohabiting with at any given moment, whether he wanted to know or not...and to be honest, the A.I. was a little too forthcoming with the information.

It had become so routine for Jarvis to notify him on Darcy's whereabouts (which Pepper wasn't too happy with him about, no matter how much Tony insisted he'd never asked Jarvis to do it, much less make it into a routine) that it occurred to him that J hadn't reported in for a few days...only he should have just let it go....because learning that his daughter was in a polyamorous relationship with BOTH men in question was just too much for him to handle...no matter how 'like father, like daughter' the damn snarky-ass computer tried to reason.


	12. Steve/Darcy: Are You Drunk?

"Are you drunk...I thought that you couldn't even get drunk!" 

Steve simply gave her a dopey grin as his head lolled back against the back of the sofa, while limply saluting her with an open flask - of which she snatched out of his hand, yielding a series incoherent protestations. 

Darcy lifted the container to her nose, expecting the pungent stink of some kind of fermented grain, only it be surprised at the welcoming and spicy aroma within - and startled when the flask was snatched from her grasp as a familiar voice warned in her ear, "this isn't a drink suitable for you, little lightning warrior." 

She turned to find Thor with a knowing smirk on his face as he closed and pocketed the suspect libation, "You're responsible for this?!'" 

When her answer was nothing but a wink and an even cheekier grin, she couldn't help but glare back at in response - until the God of Thunder slipped her a foil packet before returning his attention back to the party, leaving her in such a state of surprise that she didn't even think before shouting, "I am NOT taking advantage of Captain America!"


	13. Steve/Darcy: You Came Back

He honestly never expected to see her again, especially with the way her friends pulled her from the shop, chastising her about how improper it was for dames to have tattoos, or even be seen in a parlor with the likes of any of its inked proprietors and patrons. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her, everyday - to the point where he would absentmindedly doodle her likeness when he wasn't inking customers. 

And on occasion, sailors would ask for his drawing as a tattoo, and he would respectfully refuse saying, 'she's not for sale' because that little selfish voice in his head just couldn't stand to imagine her on someone else's body. 

Eventually, it had become such a routine for him to sketch her in his spare time, that he nearly filled an entire drawing book - but that was fine, because was never supposed to see her again...until the bell at the front door jingled and he looked up to see none other than her beautiful face, prompting a reverent of 'you came back' from his lips. 

"Of course," she answered while locking the door and turning the sign, and as she began to unbutton her blouse, she smiled at the surprise he couldn't keep from his own, "...tired of being a blank canvas."


	14. Steve/Peggy: Can I Kiss You?

The club was hazy, casting an ethereal glow around her features while blurring out the rest of the world around them as they swayed slowly to the languid music that barely registered at the periphery of Steve's mind. It was almost unreal, holding her this close to him, where even tough as nails Peggy Carter felt soft and yielding, pressed up against him as they continued their slow meandering rotation across the dance floor. The mood was so perfect, that it compelled Steve to ask - without even a single shred of self doubt - "Can I kiss you?" 

She wasn't surprised in the least, instead she simply smiled - a coy kind of knowing smile, the kind that he'd seen on so many other occasions that were never anything more than a 'what if' - before replying, "Of course you'd ask..."

He let her pull him forward and shivered at the sensation of her fingernails gently raking through his hair, overwhelm him with anticipation that would never be fulfilled as the shrill beeping of his alarm clock cruelly interrupted a bliss he'd never know.


	15. Steve x Bucky / Steve & Bucky: Disney movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky watch all the Disney movies in chronological order

Steve and Bucky were camped out on the big couch in the common room, two sets of large feet (one bare the other socked) attached to long legs propped up on the coffee table situated between them and the television that was currently playing The Little Mermaid. It was a bit comical, to see the two super soldiers engrossed in children’s movies, but none of the team made mention -except for Tony, to which he was promptly put in his place by Sam with a “man, let them watch their movies” with a not spoken but very much implied ‘this is good for them, you mock them…you deal with me’ tone of voice. 

Bucky snorted a laugh at the screen, “you’re Ariel,” he elbowed Steve signaling for the bowl of popcorn, “always runnin’ off gettin’ yourself in trouble…” and trailed off in an unspoken but playful insinuation of Steve’s army recruitment. Rebuilding what they had before, had been tough -navigating through mountains of guilt and shame, so when Vision had recently extended a lighthearted challenged them to watch every single Disney movie in chronological order, they took it, and the 1989 classic was the latest on the list - and the latest film in with to compare each other to the animated characters, something that they’d started doing about a quarter of the way through their intermittent marathon. 

“Aw c'mon, Buck.” Steve grinned a cheeky grin, “I just wanted to be part of your world…” and sing-songed the last few words, which earned himself a light punch to the shoulder and the contents of the popcorn bowl over his head.


	16. Steve (no pairing): Rescuing an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve rescues and animal

One thing about Steve that no one knew about him - more specifically, no one but his strictly assigned medical team, for reasons of supreme confidentiality specifically related to his serum enhanced DNA - was that along with every other part of him the serum enhanced, he could also hear much more than the average man. Even at that moment, walking down the street - with all the accompanying noises of the city, from car horns and sirens, to people carrying on loud conversations on their cell phones just to be heard over the ambient noises of the city - Steve picked up a barely perceptible squeaking meow down a dark alleyway that made him stop and turn. 

As he rounded a dumpster that helped to buffer the sounds of the bustling yet orderly chaos of the street, he found a set of metal garbage cans, one of which the lid shifted, and a tiny paw reached out for just a moment before the lid became too heavy and snuffed back down over the lip of the can. The same distressed meow echoed from under the lid, and Steve didn’t hesitate to yank it off with complete disregard for the putrid smell within - nor did he hesitate to delicately scoop up the tiny, dingy orange fluff ball with a soft encouraging “hey there, little guy.”

The kitten was frightened and squirmed in his hands, and only settled after a few minutes of gentle petting as he quietly murmured reassurances before opening his jacket and tucking the little animal safely into the inside pocket, all the while hoping it would remain safe on his way back to the compound, and that F.R.I.D.A.Y. wouldn’t make any mention of his little guest, who reminded him too much of the runt that he himself used to be to just leave behind.


	17. Sam x Bucky / Sam & Bucky: joining forces to tease Steve

The relationship that developed between Sam and Bucky was a strange one to say the least; it started out as barely anything more than a grudging acknowledgement that their one mutual connection was Steve, and while they knew that they didn’t have to like each other, they would put up with each other for Steve’s sake. But over time, they grew to accept one another, though they still put on an outward expression of shared dislike that manifested in the form of sarcastic remarks, snide comebacks, and playfully contemptuous pranks and sabotage of daily life activities. 

Sam’s most frequent online purchases were bulk orders of magnets of birds that he’d stick to Bucky’s metal arm, and Bucky had gotten really good at prank calling Sam…to the point where Sam started sticking IOUs to Bucky’s arm (with said magnets) for his cell phone’s usage - and even though the two ‘frenemies’ as Natasha referred to them, had found their own particular groove, it still bothered Steve that they didn’t get along, or more specifically, that they didn’t get along how he thought they should get along. 

They didn’t plan it, but their pranking evolved into more of a team effort and the subject of their pranking became Steve instead of each other - it especially took off after Bucky had pulled a particularly good one on Steve (that Sam high-fived him for) in which thanks to something as simple as a sharpie marker, Steve had the words ‘star spangled punk’ written across his forehead for a few days. Sam had put something in Steve’s shampoo to turn it (non-permanently) blue, which made Bucky laugh the hardest he’d ever laughed since escaping Hydra - but the best prank by far, and most recent, involved Sam patting Steve on the back and leaving a sign in its wake that said 'squeeze me’ and pointed to Steve’s ass which resulted (much to their good fortune) in Steve yelping when Darcy got a good handful of him - Bucky congratulated Sam on that one, when Steve asked Darcy on a date.


	18. Steve/Darcy: Darcy works for PR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy works in PR for the team and is constantly having to contend with rumors that Steve is dating a supermodel (or supermodels).

Considering her background - her degree in Political Science, and her unpaid real world experience in Astrophysics of all things, not to mention her questionably legal tech experience - Darcy had never pictured herself on the Avengers PR team, never saw her life leading her down this path, but after taking her taser to their resident god of thunder, the former Agent Hill and Stark Industries very own CEO, Pepper Potts, apparently thought the position was a perfect fit. 

Even though she was no stranger to the strange - especially after Thor’s crash landing in New Mexico - she was surprised at being sought out by none other than Steve Rogers, with a partially embarrassed and partially desperate look in his eyes that betrayed his friendly, yet business-like demeanor. Presently, Steve was the current subject of much interest of the interpersonal nature, with news and entertainment media speculating relentlessly over the identities of each new supermodel seen with him (really they all were unnaturally attractive CIA, FBI, and SHIELD agents, female or male; the media didn’t discriminate, as it also provided another aspect of Captain America’s personal life to rake in the ratings) and Miss Potts had recommended Darcy as a capable buffer. 

“Well,” Darcy looked at him, his face sincere (really there was no reason for one man to be so attractive, but she sure as hell wasn’t about to complain), “we can’t really reveal to the world that your myriad of suitors are really government employed secret agents, so…” and she laid it on the line, professionalism be damned, she’s sure Miss Potts would understand, “perhaps we should discuss strategy and ‘operation: media, butt the fuck out of my business’ over coffee?”

Steve’s brows arched at her bold suggestion, but the corner of his lips quirked up into a devious grin, and she was glad of her directness when he countered with, “maybe dinner too?”


	19. Steve x Darcy: Jealous Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is intensely jealous of Darcy's action figure of Bucky

Steve's brows furrowed and his jaw tightened in an unbidden flare of jealously that he was trying his damnedest to tamp down at the look of radiant and greedy joy on Darcy's face as she wielded her brand new limited edition Winter Soldier action figure that was quite possible more realistic and lifelike than any action figure of himself had ever been. He knew it was ridiculous, that he really didn't have any right to harbor any kind of jealously over Darcy, they were only friends after all - but it reared unrelentingly and fierce regardless. 

"Ya know, doll," Bucky started to say with a smug grin, "if the little plastic version doesn't do it for ya..." he didn't finish but he didn't need to, his flirtatious implication abundantly clear to everyone in the room, especially to Steve who glared at his oldest friend who wasn't fazed in the slightest and simply winked knowingly. 

"Ha! Don't flatter your self Bucky Bear," she played back, posing the tiny Bucky in a tiny compromising position, "I've got special toys for that." 

Natasha who'd been passively observing behind her magazine in silent amusement, simply patted Steve's back when he coughed around the swig of water he'd just taken.


	20. Steve x Darcy (NaTch): Terrible trip to Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side very subtle Nat x T'challa

Approximately four and a half hours had transpired since they entered the local IKEA, each of them respectively bright, optimistic, and determined with a page-marked catalogue in hand - and since that initial entry through the automatic doors of the massive electric blue and yellow building their moods had soured considerably and they unanimously determined that Saturday was a bad day to brave the Swedish home decor giant. Their mission was to assist Darcy in purchasing new furniture for her new apartment, and she had insisted that IKEA was the best place to go and that Natasha, Steve, and T'challa should accompany her to fend off any aggressive shoppers and assist in the lifting of heavy boxes with the promise of meatballs, mashed potatoes and lingonberry sauces or their hard work. 

After a grueling lap through the furniture labyrinth, Darcy was flopped across a floor model bed far too big for herself with a glazed expression and her now tattered catalogue haphazardly strewn at her side when Steve appeared looking rather conspicuously dressed down in his leather jacket, baseball cap, perfectly trimmed beard, and the most glorious pair of jeans that hugged his ass generously and then some, especially when he sat at her side making the denim stretch rather sinfully and causing her to blush despite her frazzled state of mind. 

"This model also comes with under bed storage, but it's an extra hundred and fifty..." Darcy could register Steve's voice, probably in not the most appropriate way considering the way Natasha smirked and T'challa raised his brows in amusement while shaking his head and casually tucking something - probably money - into Natasha's pocket. 

Not that Darcy would have noticed with the 'buns of freedom and all that is sacred' sitting right next to her, more than making up for the horrible day that had been their trip to Ikea.


	21. Steve x Darcy: Distracting kiss

Steve was trying to concentrate on the report in front of him, he really was, as there was a deadline to meet, and he'd already spent an admittedly very necessary portion of that time in the shower. 

In any case, seated on the edge of the bed with an Avengers issued tablet and clad only in a bath towel, he was trying his absolute hardest to finish up the post mission follow up, but Darcy was not making it easy for him. She'd started by simply massaging the tension out of his shoulders and he'd been able to keep typing just fine, until her fingers started to tantalizingly descend over his chest and he had to retype a few words. He really lost all focus when he felt her lips meet the skin at the base of his neck and trail sinfully up to his jaw only to press chastely at the corner of his mouth all the while her hands moved lower to grasp the tablet, not so inadvertently hitting the submit button in the process before tossing it aside along with the towel. 

The next morning, he woke up to the comforting warmth and weight of Darcy sprawled across his body and a new text on his phone from Natasha that read, "what's with all the typos?"


	22. Steve x Darcy: Dishabille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: This was prompted to me, I didn't know what it was, so I looked it up. 
> 
> To save anyone who might not know a few clicks, here's a brief definition :) no shame in not knowing, and hey I learned something new! 
> 
> Dishabille
> 
> the state of being only partly or scantily clothed.

One thing that Darcy simultaneously loved and hated about her friend (not crush!) Steve Rogers was his innate propensity to always look so put together. Even when he was just being casual in jeans that hugged the booty and a leather jacket thrown over a cotton tee, hell, even in his practically painted on athletic wear...aside from superhuman strength and what not, his real superpower was his ability to look so...composed. 

Which is why she was completely taken aback when he opened his apartment door with damp hair and a towel draped over his shoulder in nothing but some very low slung sweatpants, that looked very well worn, and left little to the imagination because she was also completely taken aback by his very apparent lack of underwear. 

"Hey, c'mon in," he greeted with a sheepish grin, clearly noticing her surprise, "sorry...just got back and cleaned up, think it'd be okay if we stayed in for movie night, I ordered pizza."

She blinked at him owlishly, putting on a bright smile and trying desperately to look like she hadn't just been ogling him in his nearly naked glory, before replying perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, "absolutely...very okay!"


	23. Steve x Peggy: blackout

The apartment was dark, only a handful of candles illuminated their bedroom, and the occasional flash of lightning through the window the distance. From their vantage point it looked like the whole city was plunged into a blackout, for who knew how long, which left little to do at 10:45 at night except opportunity to take advantage of privacy and solitude. 

It was also late July in Brooklyn, and bloody hot as muggy post-downpour air rose up to saturate the upper floors of their building. 

They were both completely bare sprawled across the sheets of their bed, the duvet a crumpled afterthought on the floor while Peggy stretched out on her stomach as comfortably as one with large breasts could - but it was all worth it given that Steve had gently pulled her damp hair off her neck and was trailing an ice cube from the glass on their bedside table over her heated skin, sending shivers down her spine, especially when his tongue chased the melting water that rolled over her curves.

She huffed a laugh as she felt his lips curve into a smile against a particularly sensitive spot, and silently thanked whatever deity for the fortuitous loss of electricity.


End file.
